


House Swap

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #544: Snape and The Fat Friar.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	House Swap

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #544: Snape and The Fat Friar.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

House Swap

~

Severus stared at Minerva. “What did you say?” 

“The Ministry has decided that students need Heads from different Houses to foster...diversity.”

“And to which House, pray tell, am I assigned?” 

“Hufflepuff.” 

Severus blinked. “Of course,” he said, tone dripping with sarcasm. “And who gets my Slytherins?” 

Minerva smiled. “The current Gryffindor Head, Harry Potter.” 

Severus relaxed slightly. That at least made sense since they _were_ married. “Very well. Is that all?”

“Not exactly.” Minerva coughed. “There’s one other...thing.”

A ghost materialised beside Severus, startling him. “Professor Snape! I’m the Fat Friar and I’m your Hufflepuff liaison. Welcome aboard!” 

~

Severus couldn’t escape the Fat Friar. Everywhere he went, the jolly ghost followed, offering suggestions about ways to deal with Hufflepuffs. “Be straightforward and open,” he said. “They can sense deception.” 

“At least your House ghost is friendly,” said Harry as they commiserated over dinner at night. “The Bloody Baron won’t even speak to me.” 

“It’s not the Friar I’m concerned about,” said Severus. “It’s the Hufflepuffs.”

And with good reason, evidently. Granted access to their common room, he’d tried to go and speak with them casually, but the moment they saw him they scattered. Something had to be done.

~

“I’ll assemble them,” offered the Fat Friar. “They listen to me.” 

Since Severus was weeks behind in his mandated reports to the Ministry, he accepted the assistance. When he faced the assembled Hufflepuffs, however, he wondered if he’d made a mistake. 

Rather than appearing cowed, they glared at him as if he was an interloper, which, Severus supposed, he was. He kept it simple.

“As your new Head of House I’m available for counselling. My hours are posted outside the staff office. Questions?” 

A girl raised her hand. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you evil?” 

Severus sighed. It would be a long evening.

~

After forty minutes of similarly unpleasant questions, Severus was exhausted. And he was beginning to think Voldemort foolish for not having recruited from Hufflepuff; their interrogation methods were the most thorough he’d ever encountered. “...last I’ll say about the war or Voldemort. Is there anything else? Questions related to your classes or general queries about Hogwarts?”

The gathered students didn’t say anything, but their mistrustful stares said volumes. 

The Fat Friar, however, had evidently decided that Severus needed his help. He materialised and, before Severus knew what was happening, burst into song. Severus sighed. _Hogwarts’ school song. Kill me now._

~

“Then what?” asked Harry as Severus relayed the story later. 

“It worked! And when the Fat Friar got to the last verse, _everyone_ was singing.” 

Harry laughed. “Brilliant. It clearly broke the ice.” 

Severus groaned. “I’d have preferred to keep the ice as it was.”

“Why?” 

“They want to do it every week until end of term.” 

“That’s sweet. And maybe they’ll become attached to you.” Harry shifted in bed, straddling Severus. “Merlin knows I have.” 

Severus hummed. “Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in my life. Salazar help me.”

Harry smirked, kissing him. “You love it.”

Severus smiled to himself. He did.

~


End file.
